Bellus Paulo Timore
Bellus (or Bell as she prefers to be called) Paulo Timore, is a young female Human Barbarian who is on a quest to "master" the 6 elements, air, darkness, earth, fire, light, and water. She has spent the last 2 years travelling Karrnath, meeting a variety of people while learning new, and ineffective ways of disposing of her enemies. She has the ability to transcend her "Cute" form and become "Shadowed" (or the Rage ability). Currently, she is in New Cyre along with Felix and has been in the city for approximately 2 weeks, 4 days after her birthday. Appearance Bell is a petite girl with cool undertone skin. She has scruff blonde hair of medium length, reaching down to the bottom of her chin. She has a pink daisy that clips onto her just above her left ear. She wears a black shirt with green flowery highlights running down the middle of it tucked underneath a dark brown belt. Over the shirt, she wears a hot pink leather cloak that wraps around her body, with a blue pearl necklace that is attached to the cloak. She wears a short dodger blue skirt and purplish stockings that reach above her knees. She wears brown jelly shoes that fit perfectly into her feet. Personality Bell is a kind and sweet girl, and is initially characterised by her innocent and ditsy persona. She is very eager to try and make new friends, and always wants to stay near the company of others, even if they are strangers. Unlike Felix, Bell enjoys fighting, favouring to be close and personal with her opponents however she prefers not to be the one to start the brawls. She is a pure foodie, somehow always making the food she eats look more delicious than it actually is. She is a true free spirit who loathes for creativity and freedom. However, when Bell becomes "Shadowed", her personality transitions from innocent to sadistic, enjoying the suffering of others. Bell retains some sense of control but she will make a significant amount of effort to cause harm to others, particularly her enemies. She becomes unable to think sensibly but can clearly create new and gruesome ways to torture the enemies in her path. However even in this form, Bell doesn't condone killing but she can accept the torturing of her enemies or the misfortune of those around her. Pinky promises are important and a sacred promise for Bell and her rival Caeli. Bell honours any promise she makes with a pinky and will uphold it to the best of her ability. She also assumes that any who makes a pinky promise will uphold it the same way she does. Although, it isn't entirely accurate, Bell cannot stand someone getting away unscathed from breaking a pinky promise and she will pursue them until they have either done their end of the bargain, or Bell thinks that they have paid for their dishonesty. Abilities Abnormal Strength: Despite her petite build, Bell possesses an unnatural amount of strength, rivalling that of an adult orc. She uses this strength to restrain her enemies by grappling them and shoving them prone so they can't escape. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Usually using her shadows to enhance her own attacks, Bell is exceptional at hand to hand combat and combines her use to improvised weaponry with her unarmed strikes to cause more damage. Improvised Weaponry: By using what she calls "Elemental Attacks", Bell is skilled enough to use objects that aren't meant for combat. Her variety in weaponry ranges from rocks to water-skins, with her favourite being her custom made "Bag of Terror". Umbra Form (AKA. Shadowed): When Bell becomes enraged, purple void-like shadows illuminate around her. While Bell is in this form, she becomes sadistic but can still retain a moderate amount of self control, allowing her to stop herself from killing others. Bell hair blends into a dodger blue from the ends of the strains matched with golden yellow eyes that glow among the shadows. * Enhanced Strength: Through the use of the shadows, Bell has improved an strength that allows herself to cause more damage with her attacks and allowing herself to more frequently perform feats of strength. * Enhanced Endurance: With help of the shadows, Bell has a greater physical stamina and is able to withstand a substantial amounts of damage. Combat Backstory Birth: Bell was born in Ithrak, Karrnath. Dealing with Cain: While Cain/Joy are teaching Bell an element from the six (Air, Darkness, Earth, Fire, Light, and Water) that she currently hasn't mastered, Bell will help Cain find the demon scythe. This was made as a contract and a pinky promise between Bell and Cain. The punishment is that if Bell fails she has to become Orcus’s soldier if Cain fails he has to work in her restaurant for a year. Little one sided but that’s what happens when a twelve year old tries to make. A deal with a demon Trivia * Bellus Paulo Timore means "Cute Little Terror" in Latin Campaign Notes Session 1 Session Date: 26/09/2018 Words Words Words. Session # Sub-Heading 1 Session Date: ##/##/#### Words Words Words.Category:Player Character